Kath “Raven” Angel
Kath “Raven” Angel is a character role-played by Mirdoll Description Kath "Raven" Angel is a dancer at the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club']]. When she's not working she can be seen in the background of many events and gatherings. The outside may see her aura as dark, gloomy and intimidating, but her stance -if talked to- is rather friendly even though the snake inside her shines through with her brain-picking questions and philosophies. She goes by the guidance "Affection gets you killed" but that doesn't mean that she cant get associates and from time to time break her own saying. Ironically enough she is very flirtatious in most situations. Relations rarely to ever worked out for Kath hence why she til this day is cold and weary of her surroundings and other people. Her motives are for now unclear. Background Kath grew up in northern Sweden, and as a child was declared legally blind and was in an out of hospital alot, something that took a toll on her parents economy so bad that her father, Thomas, took the risk of borrowing money from a man named Kaname Rizo on one of his business trips abroad in Japan. Long story short, as Thomas was unable to pay his debt his daughter was put on the line as collateral. Summertime was the time she would spend in Japan, both for surgery for her eyes and to be used and extorted for her innocence. She would rarely understand the meaning of the words Rizo would say, but as time went by both her eyesight and understanding of the foreign language became better to the point where she no longer was able to live in the ignorance that she, in fact, was but collateral and a possession. Despite all of this Kath saw Rizo as her only friend, and as her parents started to shy away further and further he also became her one parental figure. Back in Japan again she started to study Rizo’s business, take notes of its members and stay close to its key people. From them Kath learnt the basics of the business and disguise, whether it was their intentions or things she just picked up by observing. Regardless, the business continued flawlessly and Kath continued to be the innocent prey to lure the selected customers who could not repay what they owed her boss. She suppressed her emotions that summer, but when a gun eventually was put in her hand to execute the man she earlier had lured into the alleyway, that now stood in front of her on his knees, pleading for mercy, she could not do it. Disappointment and anger distorted the face of Kaname Rizo and she was brought to a dam the next day. To her, that was the longest day of her life. A day where she would experience hell over and over again. Unable to swim Kath was thrown into an ice cold dam again and again, and as she was brought back to the shore all she was asked to do was "Smile." When she didn’t obey she was thrown once again into the dam, and with the night getting darker and the water colder and colder it became harder and harder to make it back to the shore. “''Smile.” He said. She smiled. “''Laugh.” He said. She laughed. Before arriving in Los Santos Kath worked as an exotic dancer in one of Rizos underground stripclubs where the rules were anything but strict. Criminal Record -''Kath currently has no criminal record...'' Small facts * Kath talks in riddles to convey her emotions she still hasn't figured out. * Calling people "dearie" is a tick she got from her old boss. * Her favorite food is rhubarb pancakes. * She has as reoccurring drug problem. Category:Female